Ashley Brown
"You were looking at your phone, you dip! What are you tweeting!? 'Hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us?!" : ―Ashley annoyed at Chris Ashley Brown, '''referred to by some of her friends as '''Ash, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Galadriel Stineman. Appearance Ashley is a young Caucasian woman with medium-length layered red hair and green eyes. Ashley wears natural colored lip gloss and has smokey eye-shadow. In the Prologue, Ashley wears a dark green and white striped beanie, a dark red puffer jacket, a green long sleeved shirt, black lace-up boots, and a pair of charcoal yoga pants. When the group meets up a year later, her attire consists of a striped red and pink beanie, a light bluish-grey hoodie worn over a long-sleeved red shirt, blue jean shorts and dark leggings. She also wears a pair of red-striped fingerless gloves. She wears a green rectangular ring on her right middle finger, and a silver locket. Later, she gets splattered with blood on one side of her outfit, which remains there for the remainder of the game. She may also be given a black eye by The Psycho if she chooses to stab him with the scissors. Personality Ashley is described in-game as academic, inquisitive, and forthright. She seems to love books. She dislikes horror movies and dreams of being an author. While Ashley did partake in the prank against Hannah, she had the least involvement of the group, being a mere onlooker. She can be repentant about participating in the prank if the player so chooses, but she can also be dismissive and lay the blame with Hannah, claiming she overreacted. Ashley seems to be friendly, cheerful, and generally happy to be around her friends, despite what happened a year ago. She seems to be more polite and serious than the other protagonists, as she doesn't use profanity often like other group members. Ashley is shown to be very observant, yet she is also easily scared due to her wild imagination, which is shown in later chapters. As the night progresses, she becomes increasingly distressed and scared by the seemingly supernatural events taking place. As such, she at times demonstrates reluctance in looking for Sam when the latter is missing, though Chris can usually convince her to continue and even show courage in the face of a potential threat. Still, when in actual danger, Ashley is not as quick on her feet as Mike or Emily; this is shown when she manages to stab the Psycho in the shoulder with a pair of scissors, but then fails to either follow up on this attack or escape. Depending on the player's actions, Ashley can be shown to possess a vengeful streak. If Chris chose to shoot her and save himself earlier, she'll refuse to let him into the lodge, causing him to be killed by a Wendigo. Until Dawn Biography Ashley is a smart cookie. She's often found in the library, studying away with her nose in a book. However, her overactive imagination means that she's jumpier than a paranoid kangaroo. She's not a fan of anything scary. After spending a lot of time with her study-partner Chris, Ashley wonders if he's interested in her as more than just a friend, but she soon snaps out of it - Chris would never ask her out anyway. One Year Ago The player first sees Ashley talking with Matt before they play the prank on Hannah. As they head up to the guest room, Ashley laughs as she hides behind a partition and pops out as Hannah takes her blouse off. Although she chases after Hannah to the door, she does not call out to her. Chapter 1 A year later, Ashley returns to the lodge with the rest of her friends. She walks around outside the lodge and sees Mike and Emily in an embrace through a telescope, which she finds odd considering they have broken up. Matt suddenly jumps in front of the telescope and frightens her, coming over to her in a fit of giggles hoping to catch up with her, and wants to have a go on the telescope. Ashley is faced with the dilemma of letting Matt look through it, letting him see Mike and Emily hugging, or insist that the telescope is broken, and lie to him in order to protect him from the truth. Chapter 2 Ashley and Chris have a brief conversation on the steps outside the lodge before Chris and Josh try to find a way in. Josh makes a few private comments with Chris about Ashley, suggesting she and Chris have the perfect opportunity to get together, but Chris has his initial doubts. Ashley, along with Sam, will laugh at Chris when he is once again scared by a wolverine shooting out the front door after he finally opens it. After a fight between either Emily and Jessica or Matt and Mike in the lodge, Josh sends Ashley and Chris off to find a spirit board together as a means of entertainment. He later tells Sam that he wants to give the two of them 'alone time' so they can get together. Chapter 3 She, Chris, and Josh prepare the seance in hopes of contacting a spirit. Despite Chris seeing the whole setup as a joke, Ashley and Josh try to take it seriously as she is handed the role of 'spirit master'. When she starts to ask questions, she finds out she is talking to one of the twins and uncovers details of their demise, pointing to a clue in the library of the lodge. Eventually, the counter files off the table and the whole ordeal upsets Josh, making him leave in a fit of anger. Chris and Ashley give Josh some time before getting up to investigate the library, and they discover a secret room behind a bookcase. Chris tells Ashley she should go in and look, but she insists that he should go in instead due to her cowardice. He ends up finding a picture of the twins with a disturbing threat written on the back. When she sees it, she agrees that they should both go and tell Josh. As they search the house for him, Chris starts piecing together the clues that he has found and theorizes that there may be a murderer on the mountain with them, with Ashley being disturbed at the thought. The two of them then hear Josh call out for help in the kitchen, and Ashley runs to the source. Chris follows her, but as she peers in through the kitchen door she is pulled in and locked away from Chris. She gets knocked out before Chris bashes the door in and sees Ashley unconscious on the floor. When he looks up, the Psycho is standing before him, knocking him out also. Chapter 4 After Chris wakes up and investigates the lodge looking for Ashley and Josh, he finds himself searching the shed and discovers Ashley's panicked screams, causing him to reassure her that he will find her. The lights turn on and he sees Ashley and Josh through a reinforced window, tied up and hanging from a wall opposite a sawblade on a track. Category:Characters Category:Until Dawn Characters